Flowers Taste of Blood ReTake
by Sedaytion
Summary: Falling in love was never a simple thing for Albedo. From his young years to his adulthood, his love is by his side but what abuse is she forced to endure whilst standing beside her love? And what secrets does she too hold in her heart? - FTOB Re-make


**[F].l.o.w.e.r.[S] [T].a.s.t.[E] [O].[F] [B].l.o.o.[D]**

**[RE] --- TAKE!**

**[C]ommets::: **I've been meaning to make this for ages, and yes I should be getting along with Bitter Sweet, but I couldn't resist re-writing Flowers Taste of Blood! This version is a lot more updated; the characters _should_ be in character, not out of character, and it's more realistic. I've added a few differences to the original, if anyone has read that. If you have, hopefully this shouldn't seem like re-reading something you've already read. It's an attempt to keep the story how it was, but with differences of course, and a horror twist so now FTOB has made it's way into a murderous horror story, because a few people actually requested/stated they wanted to see me write a horror fanfic/story, so here is one! I do hope you enjoy, and I hope you post up any criticism you have~ I greatly appreciate it.

Flashbacks have also been thought through carefully, and to show how hard I'm working on this project I've even made a story plan. XD I've never done that for anything I've wrote, which is probably why it all turns into a great big mess. Enjoy!

**[R]**_**ating**_**::: **T

**[C]ontent::: **Blood, horror, gore, all round disturbing things, mutilation, suicidal themes, and language.

**[G]enre::: ** Drama/Horror

**[C]haracters::: **Albedo

**[C]opyright::: ** I don't own Xenosaga, nor do I claim to own it. Original characters including Sedaytion Valeria Clementine do belong to me.

**[S] Thanks:::** To my friends who literally forced me to write something Xeno XD Even though they were forcing me to do Bitter Sweet, I'm still glad they've made me write again.

**Flowers Taste of Blood::**

**Prologue**

There was an utter mostly strange peace that had overcome the walls of the Institute. The peaceful season of winter provided a blanket of beautifully crisp snow to blanket along the grey pavements, over the plastic and glass walkways and the artificial plants that were once covered in flourishing greens, rusted lilacs and many other colours to make the home for the young U.R.T.V's to look more attractive. There was still the difficulty of the U.R.T.V's to continue with their long, hard tasks set by Dmitri that would take up every minute of their day and every ounce of their energy only to make them stronger. But during the winter months, life seemed to slow down due to the cold air; the U.R.T.V's had less work, many of the adult workers and doctors took time off to spend with their own families, meaning the institute was noticeably quiet during this time; but they could only notice this during the few days of the week when they didn't have to train, sleep or eat.

One of the U.R.T.V's, the most silent, quiet of them all had left the warm indoors and the company of his other two older brothers to enjoy the peace that he longed for. A silent fall of snow fell from the dark grey skies, making the blanket on the floor thicker then it once was. The small footsteps of the raven headed boy were printed into the snow, as the ten year old walked down the courtyard, his olive skin already shivering slightly under his grey coloured uniform. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck, the only thing he wore to try and keep off the bitter cold. His breathing was slow, seen in front of his eyes in a cloud of white, smoke-like fog.

Hands now feeling almost numb, he ran them across the brick wall, getting deeper into the park area, close to the woods where his brother, whose hair reminded him much of the snow, liked to be to find his own solitude. Just as the young boy began to take a step foreword into the darker part of the Institute, something flew out a few feet in front of him from the gap in the wall; emerging from the woods. In a state of almost panic, he gasped, feeling his heart begin to race against his own will and took a step back in the snow in reaction.

Whatever had suddenly made its appearance had a body, smaller then his own, and a cloud of brightly coloured red hair, identical to the eldest brothers. Immediately, the brother had a stupid idea that it was his brother, who had suddenly appeared but in a few seconds the thought disappeared, knowing how stupid and insane it was and fell out of his head; forgotten about. The red hair looked damp, white flakes of snow on it and sticking out against it. The head quickly snapped to him, more shocked to see someone then he was.

From where he stood, the young boy was able to hear her suddenly fast breathing, he could almost sense her trembling skin and he knew for a fact she was shocked more then frightened. The sense of wrong entered the young boy's mind, who was able to pick up on emotions easily. It was as if the figure felt wrong for being out in the snow and he pondered to himself whether she was the missing U.R.T.V number 668. It wouldn't be shocking if there were to be a female in the institute, it would only be natural to have female children as well as male. A wave of confusion ran through the boy as he continued to stare in sheer shock, having thought the gardens were empty.

With a hand outstretched like the person was a skittish animal, he spoke quietly; his voice deep for his young age. "A-Are … you number 668?" he asked, noting how the hair wasn't blonde like the other U.R.T.V's. The hair moved left to right gently, in a sort of confusion as the figure took a step back.

"Don't tell …" he could just about hear her female words; she was most defiantly a girl, a frightened one if that. As he looked closer, he could see her wearing normal cloths; dark blue jeans, a thick jumper that seemed to be a dark purple shade and a black and white stripped scarf; her attire most likely lighter then it looked in the shadows. It dawned on him: how could a normal human, if that was what she was, be in the Institute? It was a guarded place and he doubted, highly doubted, one of the Doctors children would be allowed inside, even just for a small visit. It amazed him: not only had he found a girl but he had found a _normal_ girl, who from what he could tell was no U.R.T.V. Containing his excitement easily, he looked at her softly.

"Who are you? What's your name?" he calmly asked, now feeling his heart return to a steady pace, learning the thing he saw was just a normal girl. Still, he had never seen a girl before in his life, apart from the few female Doctors, but still he barely got to speak with them. He was curious about the stranger he had just found in the gardens, wanting to know about her.

"Does … it matter to you …?" she asked, fear in her voice as she turned her head to the side and looked at him through her eyes; the colour he couldn't see. In her bear, most likely ice cold hands, she clutched a flower tightly. With his palm still outstretched, she was able to read the blood coloured numbers printed on his flesh, making her scrap her feet back.

The silence that had engulfed both the strangers was almost as thick as the snow under their feet. The raven headed boy brought his hand back, sliding it into the pocket of his trousers. "My name is Nigredo, I'm U.R.T.V nu-"

"I know what you are …" she whispered, her hands trembling furiously now making the flower quiver. "You cannot tell anyone of me, please."

"I …" he looked at her almost sorrowfully, unsure of what to do. She had registered what a U.R.T.V was, at least from her words it made it seem like she did; she was most defiantly not a intruder. "I can't just pretend I didn't see a girl running outside in the courtyard, can you understand?"

The small girl took a step back, her eyes now wide. "I'll get into trouble …"

"What is your name?" he asked gently, slowly taking a step foreword to break the space between them only for her to take a step back. "I won't tell on you, I promise."

"Promise, promise?" the young girl asked, eyeing him carefully. "Pinkie promise?"

Blinking a few times, he tried to get what she meant by that and then he nodded, taking a step foreword. She stepped back.

"Don't come close," she almost demanded. "Pretend you did, don't touch me."

"Okay, I promise then," Nigredo said slowly, quietly, unsure of the girl who was very much confusing the poor boy. "What is your name?" he repeated his question patiently.

"Valeria Clementine," she answered wearily, as if his question was some sort of a trap. Even the way she eyed him was weary, taking in his ten year old looks, raven hair and brightly coloured gems. Valeria ignored the sense of calamity emitting from his mind, and continued to shake in cold and fear.

"That's a nice name," he smiled warmly, trying to keep her calm. "Do you want me to take you inside? You look freezing."

"No …" she said cautiously, taking more steps back; the snow was seeping into her trainers. "…I have to go… Good bye …"

And with that, the mysterious girl quickly turned the corner, leaving through the shadow covered pathway, her footprints the only thing left of her. Nigredo stood, dazed and confused of the events that had just unfolded before his eyes; wondering who the girl had been. During the panic of her run, she had dropped the flower she held onto with such urgency it was like her life. Slowly, unsure of whether someone else was going to suddenly run out, he went to the flower. As he came to it, he looked down the pathway she had run down; the figure of Valeria unseen. A trail of footprints left in the snow led up to the glass doors of one of the entrances to the Institute.

His hands fumbled around the delicate flower, catching some snow as he lifted it up and admired it with his eyes. Gently, he wiped the snow from the flower; the true colour of the flower was seen. It was a beautiful, vibrant orange rose, something so unusual. It was alive, despite the cold whether and the snow that would most likely kill it off and it was most defiantly real; the petals feeling like a soft silk under his slightly stinging fingers. He hadn't remembered these types of flowers before, but he remembered every winter whatever flowers had been planted dyed out long before this month they were in. After a few minutes, he put it down to the simple fact the Scientists must have come up with a different type of flower that could withstand the cold air, and having created it, planted it in the woods where Valeria had been.

Still, when he ventured into the dark, silent woods to prove his conclusion right, his eyes proved it utterly wrong by there being now brightly coloured roses like the one in his hand. He figured Valeria had gotten it from a different area of the Institute and didn't dawdle on it though he still kept hold of the flower she had dropped, just maybe in case she wanted it back though he highly doubted he would see her bright red hair ever again.

___________

**: Chapter One :**

**First Taste of Blood**

Plastered across her pinkish face was a feral grin, her dark pink coloured lips curled inwards as her beautiful, playful, walnut coloured eyes looked down at what was in her hands. Over the years, her face had gained a more adult look to it; making the thirteen year old look a few years older then her true age. Her beautiful bright red locks were curled into thick angelic curls, tied at the back of her head with a thin pink ribbon that matched the slight pink hue it had in the morning sunlight. Freckles were on her cheeks, just below her eyes along with the top of her nose, giving the young girl a slightly cute look to her older face structure and thick, full lips. Her almond shaped eyes were framed by naturally thick black eyelashes that had a gentle curl to them. As she lifted her head up, taking her line of sight from the gruesome doll lying on the floor, she looked at her reflection in the silver framed mirror against the burgundy walls. Playing with her bangs, she brushed them across her forehead, some of her hair dipping into her eyes but she didn't mind as she looked at her attire.

The red head wore a pair of green tights that covered her slightly short legs that were stick thin. Going down to just above her knees was a light blue denim coloured skirt, with patches of light blue blending into white to make it look more interesting. On the right of the skirt, just by her hip was a single pocket attached with a cross stitch pattern of dark blue, darker then the rest of the skirt. Around the skirt, attached by the belt hooks, was a brown coloured belt, tethered at the ends: the belt couldn't be seen, hidden by the shirt she wore but the tethers stuck out slightly. Her shirt was a long sleeved, white, v-neck and thin jumper. She had pulled the sleeves up to her elbows, her wrists covered with green sweatbands: one on each. One sweatband had a silver charm bracelet on it; the charms were astronomy things like the moon, stars, and many other planets including one she knew so very well: Miltia. Once she decided she was ready, after having put a butterfly clip in her hair and a pair of white trainers on her feet, she reached down and scooped up the morbid doll.

It was another dreaded thing she would be forced to hide away from the woman living in the section, taking care of her. Looking around her room, which was quite simple; a large window was on the wall opposite where the door was, letting her look out to the beautiful gardens of the Institute, a bed to the side of that so the moonlight would always rest upon her face as she slept, and a desk and wardrobe opposite that. Her desk was covered in drawings; the red of a crayon bright against the white paper and used quite often. There were too many things on the papers to see exactly what she had drawn, but it looked like a red monsoon in some ways.

The thing she held in her hand was a simple doll, one made from plastic; not one of her expensive china dolls from childhood. This was a simple one; the plastic so cheap she was able to melt it down quickly and give the doll a most morbid look. The eye had sunk into itself from the heat of the flame; bits of now dry plastic had hardened on the dolls face in streams. It could have resembled her crying from her tattered eye, but the girl had painted the melted plastic red, to make it look like she had been bleeding furiously. Even the indent from the heat was covered in slowly drying paint; the lips of the doll were cut with a pair of scissors and the same pair had also chopped off her golden locks that were in the white bin by her bed.

With a swift movement, the freckled girl had pushed the doll under the bed, the sheets clouding it in darkness. And then, it was forgotten about as she scooped up her orange coloured backpack. The backpack was medium sized, quite light and covered in badges; cows, smiley faces and all sorts of patterns occupied the badges as they sat on her bag. Inside were a few books, and a few pens rattling around with each other. She had also slipped in a small bottle of coke from the kitchen downstairs and was ready to be off.

Making sure the lighter she used was also in a safe place, she left her room, giving one last glance to her window to see the weather. It was a beautiful autumns day, the leaves just beginning to change to a brown shade and slowly die; the sun was still out, but often hidden by the clouds and the air, she assumed would be a perfect mix of warm and cool. Smiling, she left her bedroom, entering a hallway with walls covered in floral wallpaper.

A door opposite hers led to the bathroom, the one next to her carers. Right by her was a wooden banister, a few steps and there were stairs. Quickly, she walked down the stairs to the first floor of her small home, a door straight ahead of her in the hall. Opening the door, she left the beautiful, cosy and homely floral walls for the drab colours of the Institute halls walls that were cold to her eyes.

Many times the girl had seen these walls, had grown accustomed to them but still she despised them; hated their cold, common feeling. With a push of a button, she shut the door behind herself, shutting out all the fake warmth of the 'home' that had been made for her. Making sure she locked it, she keyed in the code and turned back around. The halls were quite empty, meaning a few of those U.R.T.V's she was so very unsure about were in training or maintenance. She thought it was called maintenance; she never really hung around with them that often anyway. None of them could speak properly like she could, have human interactions though many times she had tried speaking to the blonde headed, blue eyes boys but only go simple relies. It was even difficult for her to learn who was who, due to the fact they looked so identical and the only thing that separated them were the numbers on their palms.

And to be perfectly honest, she found it sad how the only thing that made them individual was the blood red numbers.

The odd couple of times she had noticed a red headed boy, and a white headed one: both of them always together, talking or laughing or the red head consoling the upset white head. His purple eyes were often sad, or frightened whenever the girl got to quickly steal a glance from the shadows of where she stood. Now, she felt like she wanted to interact with the two boys she had seen, the only two she had seen that acted human like her. How many years had she been there? Two or three? She remembered being there at the age of twelve just about, perhaps eleven. It had defiantly been more then one year, yet it was less then three. She didn't think more of it as she openly walked down the centre of the halls, this time not hiding in the shadows as she made her way outside.

In her presence, the door slid open for her automatically, letting her go outside. It was exactly how she thought, the air perfect around her body as she walked down the steps, onto the pavement. With a small smile to herself, the girl slowly made her way over to the bench she could see between a pair of trees and in front of a tall hedge, which was also in front of the tall walls, keeping everyone inside like a fortress. She hated the feeling of being trapped in the Institute walls and forced herself to forget about it like she had done everyday for many years. With a sigh, she seated herself down, leaning her back on the arm of the bench; her legs spread out casually in front of her. Her knees were bent slightly so her feet could stay on it and she could sit up. With her backpack on the floor, she leaned down to fish out the thickest book.

Between her fingers the book was held carefully; something like that with pages and words printed upon them was rare in the world, and even rarer in the Institute as she had come to learn. Carefully, she reopened the book she had read many times to the page she was on, and let her walnut coloured eyes take in the black words, enjoying the story taking place. Relaxing, she was pulled deep into the book, forgetting about the world around her, the Institute, the doll she had destroyed in the most gruesome fashion; everything disappeared.

Maybe it had been minutes, maybe hours but she had gotten quite far in her book before she was rudely pulled from the beautiful words and magical story by a hand. Her eyes hadn't noticed the hand, busy with something else, until the words suddenly twisted up into an unreadable mess and her eyes blurred for a split second. The hand had pulled the book back, not letting her read it.

With a frustrated, confused expression, she snapped her head up, seeing a boy standing at the bench, his lips curled into a playful smirk; his ice blue gems dancing happily. The bright, playful smile made her lips curl into one too as she stared, unable to hide how stunned she was. After a second, he let go of the book, and grinned.

"Hey there!" he said with a male childish voice. The sunlight reflected off his bright red hair that was much like her own, but instead of turning pink from the light it just went a lighter red. Her heart pounded as she sat up properly, looking to the side of the boy to notice the other one there, who she noticed was attached to him like a twin, but his hair was completely different, along with his eyes; his hair the most magnificent shade of white, purer then snow.

The other was staring at her wearily, almost with dislike as he folded his arms, his attire the same as the other boys; as every other child in the Institute. The young boy watched her with his most unusual coloured gems that were a strong purple, almost like an amethyst gem; beautiful and gleaming, but almost cold as she stared back. Something menacing, yet almost hidden, shone in them as he furrowed his brows slightly, quickly darting his eyes away from her when she stared back for more then a few seconds. Once he broke the eye contact, she too looked away and back at the redhead, giving him a warm, wide smile.

"Hi," she replied politely, putting her book down on her lap as she moved to face him properly. Just as she did, she noticed another boy to the left of him, wearing identical cloths but too with different colours.

This boy had olive coloured skin, his hair a shade of jet black, and his eyes an emerald colour that also were staring at her, amazed somehow. As he stared, he took in her looks; her hair more precisely, something familiar to it. The girl looked at the strangers again, feeling a little bit nervous.

"I'm Rubedo," the redhead, who to her looked like the leader of the trio, introduced. "These are my brothers; Albedo," he pointed to the white and then to the black. "And Nigredo."

As the girl introduced herself, she looked to Nigredo, trying to figure out how she knew that name. "My name is Sedaytion Valeria Clementine," he eyed her now; the pair of them both sharing a secret that neither of them would pick up on. With a slight wink, Sedaytion turned her attention back to the leader of the trio, Rubedo.

"Nice name, Sed," he smiled, looking down at her properly. "We heard about you around a month or two ago, yet you've never been around. We were told to keep an eye on you and so on, y'know: help settle down a new kid."

"I'm not new," she glared, standing to her feet. "Nor am I a kid. I've been here for quite a few years, Rubedo, and I have settled in just fine."

"Ah, I'm sorry then," Rubedo said, raising a brow and unsure of what to say to the new girl. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to speak when Albedo butted in.

"Can we go back now?" he whined in an almost begging way, grabbing Rubedo's shoulder with a strong hand to turn him around against his will. A quick glance to Sedaytion explained the reasons the boy had a sudden urge to go back, to get away.

With a glare mixed with a frown, Rubedo put his hand on Albedo's own shoulder, pushing him back quite a few steps so they could speak without Sedaytion's ears hearing. As she stood, watching, Nigredo slowly made his way up to her, giving her a polite smile, which was also assuring to her. There was an awkward silence as she looked at the raven boy, remembering that little time a few years ago. As the silence grew on, with the words of Albedo and Rubedo growing larger, but still muffled to her ears, she finally found her voice and spoke.

"You didn't tell anyone," she smirked. "That was so long ago …"

"Yes, I promised," he said, sitting down on the bench, his feet near her backpack.

"I … wasn't allowed out back then," she told him quietly, continuing to steal a glance now and then to Rubedo and Albedo, worried about what they were talking about.

Finally, after much of them talking, Rubedo turned around; an irritated look to his as he groaned, stepping back to face the smaller Sedaytion. Changing his expression from exhausted annoyance, he gave her a friendly smile that she returned with equal enthusiasm. "Why don't we hang out? You can't stay out here on your own. No need to worry, we're pretty friendly."

Albedo tutted from behind Rubedo, giving Sedaytion a quick glare that she didn't even notice as she happily nodded at Rubedo's words, glad to finally make some friends, though Albedo was one she was still unsure about. And when he began to moan about having to hang around with a girl, she was defiantly unsure of whether hanging around near him would be a good idea at all. Nigredo assured her, telling her that he was only nervous of being around someone new for the first time but still she wasn't quite sure; she wasn't sure about anything when it came to the white headed boy and she kept her distance, staying close to Nigredo and laughing with him.

'_Your going to die here …' deep and mysterious, the frightening voice ran through her head as she stepped out of the snow covered woods, her own body covered in the cold snow, yet she was unable to feel it; her skin and flesh numb to touches. Quickly, the redheaded Sedaytion turned her head left to right in a panic, wondering where the familiar voice had come from._

'_I hate you being here,' the same voice repeated._

_As she looked foreword, the pathway to the inside of the Institute seemed to have disappeared, leaving the entire world beyond where she stood and the woods behind her in a dark, eerie darkness; where the horrible voice had come from._

Searing pain and a taste of foul blood awoke her from her nightmare. In the widening of her eyes, she could see a cloud of pure white hair; the reason to her pain. His hands were covered in blood, her mind was so dazed she had no idea where she was, what was happening or anything but she knew one thing; who her attacker was.

"_Albedo!!"_


End file.
